goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Mimic
A Mimic is a unique species of monster that is encountered individually at many different points in both Golden Sun games. All Mimics are encountered and battled in similar fashion to boss battles, and are uncommon among enemies in that they are always seen in the overworld and can be battled optionally, and each member is unique and is guaranteed to drop an item. All Mimics in overworld mode resemble unopened treasure chests and are located in dungeons where other "normal" treasure chests are also normally found. When your party tries to open up a Mimic, it will sprout legs and attack, and a battle with the Mimic will ensue. All Mimics are visually identical in battle: they are treasure chests with eyes on their fronts and have sprouted a crablike set of limbs, with six legs and a pair of purple pincers. Each Mimic has a unique setup of statistics and some differing moves between them, but they all share the following battle abilities: Physically attacking, casting the Sleep Psynergy to potentially put multiple targets to sleep, casting Debilitate to lower each Adept's Defense rating by 25%, and casting Psy Drain to siphon PP from a target to itself. They also share the limitation of only being able to act once per turn. In terms of resistance, each Mimic has a Jupiter Resistance rating of 152, a Mercury Resistance rating of 127, a Venus Resistance rating of 100, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25. Therefore, using your strongest Mars-based summon while the other three characters attack and defend normally is a completely sensible way of dealing with them. In regards to its abilities Mimics can uses its available Jupiter-based attacks with a power rating of 105, its available Mercury-based attacks with a power rating of 100, and its available Venus-based attacks with a power rating of 95. In The Lost Age is a similar type of monster called a Mad Plant, of which there are five separate individuals independently located and battled. While their attack methods are much different from the Mimic, they can be considered the same type of obstacle overall. In Golden Sun Eight different levels of Mimic can be found in the game, but the total number of individual Mimics fought is actually nine - two identical Mimics are fought separately in one location. They are ordered by when each one can be first battled, and therefore they are also ordered by battling ability: *'Mercury Lighthouse Mimic': The one Mimic here can be fought in a room accessible after "activating" the Lighthouse with the Ply Psynergy, and is right next to a waterfall that can be walked through to get to a secret room with a chest containing the Psynergy Armor. It features 468 Hit Points, 24 PP, 120 Attack, 33 Defense, 51 Agility, and 8 Luck. Its own ability is the Wind Slash Psynergy for moderate Jupiter damage to multiple Adepts, but its low PP rating means not much of any of its Psynergy spells might actually be used. Rewards for defeating it are 164 EXP, 178 coins, and a Water of Life. *'Fuchin Falls Cave Mimic': This Mimic can be fought in the first room one enters in the dungeon, to the upper right and accessible by a rolling log on water. It features 506 Hit Points, 26 PP, 133 Attack, 36 Defense, 57 Agility, and 10 Luck. Its own ability is the Briar Psynergy for moderate Venus damage to multiple Adepts, but its low PP rating means not much of any of its Psynergy spells might actually be used. Rewards for defeating it are 190 EXP, 207 coins, and a Game Ticket. *'Altin Peak Mimic': This Mimic is fought not far from the beaten path in the middle layer of Altin Peak. It features 579 Hit Points, 32 PP, 160 Attack, 44 Defense, 70 Agility, and 12 Luck. Its own abilities are the Shine Plasma Psynergy for moderate Jupiter damage to multiple Adepts, and its PP rating starts getting higher. Rewards for defeating it are 241 EXP, 267 coins, and a Game Ticket. *'Vault Cave Mimic': This Mimic can be fought in the first big room one enters in the dungeon by ladder, to the lower right and not far from the beaten path. It features 690 Hit Points, 42 PP, 201 Attack, 56 Defense, 89 Agility, and 13 Luck. Its own ability is the Sonic Slash Psynergy for moderate Jupiter damage to multiple Adepts, and its PP rating allows it more usage of these Psynergy spells than previous Mimics. Rewards for defeating it are 321 EXP, 356 coins, and a Vial. *'Crossbone Isle Mimic #1': This Mimic can be fought right after the exit to the first dungeon level inside the optional super-dungeon Crossbone Isle. Like the first four sub-boss sets of enemies guarding the entrances to the first four dungeon levels, the Mimic can be battled earlier than might be expected if you reach the island through the secret Tolbi-bound Ship method, and its power levels are markedly lower than level 5 onward: It features 729 Hit Points, 44 PP, 214 Attack, 59 Defense, 97 Agility, and 14 Luck. Its own abilities are the Sonic Slash Psynergy for moderate Jupiter damage to multiple Adepts and the Curse Psynergy to inflict Countdown on an Adept. Rewards for defeating it are 347 EXP, 386 coins, and a Potion. *'Altmiller Cave Mimic': This Mimic can be fought in an earlier big dark room visibly nearby to the lower right of where you would emerge from upstairs. It features 767 Hit Points, 48 PP, 227 Attack, 63 Defense, 104 Agility, and 15 Luck. Its own abilities are the Nettle Psynergy for moderate Venus damage to multiple Adepts and the Curse Psynergy to inflict Countdown on an Adept. Rewards for defeating it are 374 EXP, 415 coins, and a Water of Life. *'Suhalla Desert Mimic': This Mimic can be fought in the first big screen, in an enclosed area with two linear entrances occupied by one Tornado Lizard each. It features 997 Hit Points, 60 PP, 303 Attack, 94 Defense, 139 Agility, and 17 Luck. Its own abilities are the Ice Missile Psynergy for strong Mercury damage to multiple Adepts, the Curse Psynergy to inflict Countdown on an Adept, and the Condemn Psynergy to possibly instantly down an Adept. Rewards for defeating it are 669 EXP, 547 coins, and a Water of Life. *'Crossbone Isle Mimic #2': The last and most powerful Mimic can be fought on the Pirate Ship at the bottom of Crossbone Isle, on the lower portion of the ship a short distance away from where the battle with the powerful optional boss Deadbeard would ensue. It features 1206 Hit Points, 68 PP, 367 Attack, 126 Defense, 167 Agility, and 18 Luck. Its own abilities are the Spark Plasma Psynergy for strong Jupiter damage to many Adepts, the Curse Psynergy to inflict Countdown on an Adept, and the Condemn Psynergy to possibly instantly down an Adept. Rewards for defeating it are 1009 EXP, 643 coins, and a Potion. While this Mimic is markedly stronger than all the others and has one of the highest agility ratings, compared to the larger enemy you are about to face this is a mere warm-up battle. In Golden Sun: The Lost Age Nine different levels of Mimic can be found in the game, yet like the previous game there are nine Mimic individuals that can be found independently in various locations. In general, the Mimics of The Lost Age are about as powerful as in Golden Sun, but they have much more PP and generally more agility as well. In addition, five of a similar type of enemy called a Mad Plant can be battled, though they don't surpass the strongest Mimics in threat level. They are ordered below by when each one can be first battled, and therefore they are also ordered by battling ability: *'Kandorean Temple Mimic': The first Mimic in the game can be fought early on in the game's first proper dungeon. Because of this and the fact the party at this point consists of only three members, the Mimic is the least powerful of all in either game: It features 207 Hit Points, 12 PP, 47 Attack, 12 Defense, 23 Agility, and 15 Luck. Its own ability is the Slash Psynergy for moderate Jupiter damage to one Adept, but its low PP rating means not much of any of its Psynergy spells might actually be used. Rewards for defeating it are 64 EXP, 46 coins, and a Game Ticket. *'Air's Rock Mimic': This Mimic is fought in the first screen of the exterior portion of the infamously gigantic dungeon. It features 431 Hit Points, 36 PP, 126 Attack, 33 Defense, 77 Agility, and 16 Luck. Its own ability is the Tundra Psynergy for moderate Mercury damage to multiple Adepts, and it has sufficient PP to perform its various Psynergy spells with flexibility, as will all Mimics from here on out. Rewards for defeating it are 272 EXP, 241 coins, and a Lucky Medal. *'Gabomba Statue Mimic': This Mimic is fought in the interior portion of the dungeon's non-cavernous, mechanical portion. It features 536 Hit Points, 50 PP, 177 Attack, 43 Defense, 110 Agility, and 17 Luck. Its own ability is the Tornado Psynergy for moderate Jupiter damage to multiple Adepts. Rewards for defeating it are 400 EXP, 380 coins, and a Hard Nut. *'Aqua Rock Mimic': This Mimic is fought in the interior portion of the large water-based dungeon. It features 676 Hit Points, 62 PP, 240 Attack, 66 Defense, 145 Agility, and 17 Luck. Its own ability is the Wild Growth Psynergy for moderate Venus damage to multiple Adepts. Rewards for defeating it are 760 EXP, 531 coins, and a Potion. *'Gaia Rock Mimic': This Mimic is fought in the interior portion of the large earth-based dungeon, as one of two chests the party passes by on the linear Growth-based road to the innermost room with the Serpent. It features 707 Hit Points, 64 PP, 251 Attack, 71 Defense, 153 Agility, and 18 Luck. Its own abilities are the Sonic Slash Psynergy for moderate Jupiter damage to multiple Adepts and the Curse Psynergy to inflict Countdown onto one Adept. Rewards for defeating it are 840 EXP, 531 coins (ironically the same amount as the Mimic in Aqua Rock), and a Game Ticket. *'Treasure Isle Mimic': This Mimic is fought in an area of the optional dungeon that does not require the Lift Psynergy to access (but it does need the Grind Psynergy); therefore its battling statistics are comparable to the earlier weaker enemies in the dungeon and not the stronger ones later on. It features 879 Hit Points, 76 PP, 333 Attack, 103 Defense, 196 Agility, and 18 Luck. Its own abilities are the Nettle Psynergy for strong Venus damage to multiple Adepts and the Curse Psynergy to inflict Countdown onto one Adept. Rewards for defeating it are 1336 EXP, 677 coins, and a Power Bread (making this Mimic very much worth the fight). *'Jupiter Lighthouse Mimic': This Mimic is fought within the large multi-sectioned dungeon location. It features 907 Hit Points, 78 PP, 349 Attack, 108 Defense, 204 Agility, and 18 Luck. Its own abilities are the Ice Missile Psynergy for strong Mercury damage to multiple Adepts, the Curse Psynergy to inflict Countdown onto one Adept, and the Condemn Psynergy to possibly instantly down an Adept. Rewards for defeating it are 1420 EXP, 700 coins, and a Psy Crystal. *'Magma Rock Mimic': This Mimic is fought in the interior portion of the large fire-based dungeon. It features 936 Hit Points, 80 PP, 364 Attack, 114 Defense, 210 Agility, and 18 Luck. Its own abilities are the Stone Spire Psynergy for strong Venus damage to multiple Adepts, the Curse Psynergy to inflict Countdown onto one Adept, and the Condemn Psynergy to possibly instantly down an Adept. Rewards for defeating it are 1500 EXP, 726 coins, and an Apple (making this Mimic very much worth the fight). *'Mars Lighthouse Mimic': This Mimic is fought within the large multi-sectioned dungeon location at the end of the main quest and is the strongest Mimic in The Lost Age: It features 1008 Hit Points, 84 PP, 397 Attack, 126 Defense, 224 Agility, and 18 Luck. Its own abilities are the Spark Plasma Psynergy for strong Jupiter damage to multiple Adepts, the Curse Psynergy to inflict Countdown onto one Adept, and the Condemn Psynergy to possibly instantly down an Adept. Rewards for defeating it are 1668 EXP, 772 coins, and a Cookie (making this Mimic very much worth the fight). When compared to the strongest Mimic from Golden Sun, this Mimic has somewhat higher Attack and a good amount of additional Agility, but it actually has 200 less Hit Points, so it might actually seem very easy an opponent at this stage. Category:Monsters that drop rare items Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters with high Jupiter resistance Category:Monsters with low Mars resistance Category:Psynergy-capable monsters Category:Monsters with healing abilities